whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Christopher Barrow
Christopher Barrow is a British occultist who vampires have met around New York City and London. He is currently the only mortal to hold a position at the Red List, thanks to his hobby of enslaving supernatural creatures. He is the Trophy of Clan Gangrel. Biography The exact age of Christopher Barrow is unknown, but he is presumed to be born around Victorian era. It was during the 20th century that he began to be noticed. For many years, he has been plotting and planning in secret, from his sanctum, the Raven's Nest. His activities were initially documented in the 1980s, when he made experiments on lupines. The local Kindred did not see cause for concern back then, but that would change during the 1990s. Barrow grew bold and was caught by a Camarilla coterie of vampires while attempting to kidnap a Gangrel. Much to their surprise, Barrow had help from a Brujah and a werewolf, so the coterie reported the incident to the local Sheriff. The local Prince dismissed the case, since the Gangrel managed to escape. However, the Gangrel clan had a different opinion on the matter, and decided to attack the Raven's Nest. The small assault group never returned. After the disappearance, the local Prince declared a blood hunt on him, but the next group to arrive at the Raven's Nest only encountered more of Barrows' supernatural slaves. An investigation was carried by an Archon who discovered that contrary to their beliefs, Barrow was not around 50 years old, but in fact over a century old, and yet neither a ghoul nor a vampire. To the investigators shock, Barrow was the center of a global black market that collects and sells supernatural relics and slaves to the highest bidder. No one knows who buys these "commodities" or how they arrive to their buyers. To make the case even more mysterious, the Tremere clan's involvement in this Red list hunt has been highly suspicious, and created a great number of disturbing rumors. Some say that the clan wants to deal with Barrow on their own terms, but others say that Barrow has important dealings with the Tremere. Character Sheet Christopher Barrow Trophy Clan: Gangrel Nature: Perfectionist Demeanor: Conniver Apparent Age: Late 50s Physical: Strength 2, Dexterity 3, Stamina 3 Social: Charisma 3, Manipulation 4, Appearance 3 Mental: Perception 4, Intelligence 5, Wits 3 Talents: Alertness 3, Athletics 2, Awareness 4, Brawl 2, Empathy 3, Expression 3, Intimidation 3, Leadership 4, Streetwise 2, Subterfuge 4 Skills: Animal Ken 1, Crafts 3, Drive 2, Etiquette 4, Firearms 3, Larceny 1, Melee 4, Performance 3, Stealth 3, Survival 2 Knowledges: Academics 5, Computer 2, Finance 3, Investigation 3, Law 3, Medicine 2, Occult 5, Politics 3, Science 3, Technology 3 Numina: Hedge Magic (Path of Alchemy 5, Path of Curses 5, Path of Divination 5, Path of Healing 4), Psychic Numina (Astral Projection 4, Pyrokinesis 4, Telekinesis 5) Backgrounds: Allies 3, Contacts 3, Resources 5, Retainers 4 Virtues: Conviction 1, Self-Control 4, Courage 3 Morality: Humanity 5 Willpower: 9 Notes: Barrow has a rather large collection of magical artifacts at his disposal, and he always has at least two cultists close to him, and a minimum of one supernatural creature (werewolf or vampire) that he has bound to his will. Rumor has it that Barrow has an imp hiding in his shadow, which detects any nearby supernatural and tells its master its location. References * Category:Mortal (WOD) Category:Red List Category:Vampire: The Masquerade character